Strategic Withdrawal Unit
The Strategic Withdrawal Unit was the pinnacle of research of one very sane Ytaran named Liandri, who thought "what if the Controller came into a situation from which it would have to retreat?" This relatively simple question produced more and more scenarios that could threaten the controller, so the Strategic Withdrawal Unit needed more and more adjustments so it could handle the supposed threats it would have to battle. Liandri did all of that in her work-free-time (Ytarans, being these highly sophisticated artificers, have scheduled working hours and around 20% of that are "do what you want as long as it's somehow related to work" hours) and most of her actual free time. Because she did make some small breakthroughs through this project, she was granted the necessary raw materials and was still given the time she needed to make the SWU into what we see today. The project grew in size more and more and when after sixty years Liandri was promoted to Head of Development at Polaron, she began to invest some real ressources into her lifetime project. The SWU was designed such that it could be launched into the portal room, the main atrium or outside of Polaron completely. When it was inevitably taken over by Epsilon, he launched it into the portal room as part of his recurrent "irradiate the continent to wipe out organic life" plan, but was defeated by the party. The SWU was destroyed in the process. It's an amalgamation of kinda everything that appeared in Polaron: * One of its "arms" is a "sword" this is some of the flatbed-transporters glued together and sharpened. * The other "arm" is an ice-blaster from a fire suppression unit. * It has two shield generators and another two that pop up when it's bloodied. * It has the designation and the following blast from the Artillery Golems but it can designate two targets that are close together. * It also has one giant death laser of doom, like the first room in Polaron. It also has backup circuits that mimic the functionalities the Controller has (like direct access to the portal.) Mechanical Total immunity against Fire damage, can move through lava unhindered. The SWU has Damage resistance 5/- instead of the Gargantuan Damage reduction (because that would be broken and the used material makes it very believable that the DR is not that high.) His sword could be rearranged on a swing to hit 4 different squares, if it could feasibly hit the targets, giving the weapon a tetris hit and match style. The sword also gave out 2 Polaron charges on a hit. The ice-blaster would do 11d6 ice damage plus one charge. The shield generators are synchronized, so they give 60 temp HP just to the SWU. When the SWU is bloodied, the two hidden shield generators pop up and immediately give another 60 temp HP. The end of Turn designation is a Touch attack that would deal 1w6+4 Polaron charges, the following Artillery Beam at the beginning of it's next turn would deal 5W6 plus 10 HP(per charge.) When the SWU charges beforehand it would do at his next turn 20d6 half electrical half untyped damage +10 damage for every charge. The SWU could also summon 5 little Fire elementals that can self-destruct to dispel any fire-resistance people may have, they also left behind a chunk of rock too hide behind in case of the SWU charging to hide behind that. Damage from ongoing charges are not halved if you got hit by something that triggers the charges and make your saving throw. Alternate name Escape Pod.